I'll Be The One
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: AU. Darkness is his sole company. Yet, it doesn't stop him from playing the game he both loves and hates from the bottom of his heart which is Go. (Full Summary is inside) AllxHikaru! Eventual! AkiraxHikaru. Blind!Hikaru,Mature!Hikaru, Broken!Hikaru.


**FANDOM: Hikaru no Go  
TITLE: I'll Be The One  
AUTHOR: RazenshiaSapphire1306  
PAIRING: Everyone x Hikaru. Eventual!Akira x Hikaru  
GENRE: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and Romance  
RATING: T  
SUMMARY: AU. Darkness is his sole company. Yet, it doesn't stop him from playing the game he both loves and hates from the bottom of his heart which is Go. Shindou Hikaru a mysterious boy who has the same playing style of Fujiwara Sai, a well-known professional player of the Go industry which disappears without a trace all of the sudden but only the boy have much more skill than the latter that caught the people's attention towards him, much to his distaste. Blind!Hikaru, Mature!Hikaru, Broken!Hikaru. Everyone x Hikaru. Eventual! Akira x Hikaru.**

 **Is he the person they have been waiting for? The one who holds the Hand of God or he is another disappointment? And what is his relation to Fujiwara Sai – that their playing style was very identical at one another? Just who on earth is Shindou Hikaru?**

 **WARNINGS: This story isn't for faint of heart as it contains of depression, self-harm, self-loathing, self-starvation and suicide attempts if this isn't your thing then I suggest you better stop reading now. And also, English isn't my native language so it's already expected you will spotted some errors but I'll try to lessen them as possible.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own HnG!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my very first HnG. Both inspiration came from the second opening of the series which I'll Be The One sung by HAL and reading LectorDominion's HnG works and ask his/her permission to use the plot of this story and she/he granted it so I dedicated the first chapter for her/him!**

 **Lastly, I'm not going to focus much of playing Go here because of two reasons – Firstly, I barely understand its system and secondly, the main point of the plot of this story is how Hikaru will open up and form a bond with others! That's all! Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

 **Chapter 1: Fate's Call**

 _May 5, 2xxx [Golden week]_

 _It started like any normal day. The sun was shining brighter that gives warmth and nostalgic feeling along with the clear blue sky. It was supposed to be happy and peaceful day except something unexpected happened that will surely make his world into shattered pieces._

 _He never foresaw it, never even thought it could happen to him. Who thinks these kind of_

 _could happen to them? So there was nothing anyone or anything could have done to prepare him for something such as the twisted and cruel fate._

 _Time seems stop as his vision been nothing but red. Lots of red dancing before his eyes. Pool of blood spreading none stop as he collapsed in the ground boneless while trying to reach something or rather someone not far from where he had fallen but before he could even hold it, everything went black. He succumb into oblivion of nothingness._

 _When he came back to his senses, everything hurt, especially his head like it's splitting into his two. He moved the bed groaned beneath him but his limbs seems not working yet properly so he tried to open his eyes first, there's nothing. So he tried again and there was still nothing and the fingers that was limp on the scratchy sheets finally able to make a better movement as it rose up to his face, his eyes-no, the gauze that covered them, that wrapped around his head like a blindfold._

 _Anxiety rushes over his system of the possibility of his real state. He wasn't stupid enough of what might happen to him and behind the reason why there's a gauze covering his eyes. He could feel the warm sun bathe his arms but he couldn't see it. The thick dark pressed behind his eyelids was too black to just have his eyes closed. Some light always shone even if it was little, always, so why wasn't it like there's no glimmer of shine? Why was it so dark, so horribly black not even the darkest paint could complete?_

 _The answer is quite simple, the doctor or nurses that he heard scrambling towards him when he finally made a movement didn't need to explain anything at all though they still vocalized their answer even they knew he already have the inkling of his dire state._

" _You can't see because you're blind."_

 _If he could, he would have laughed. A bitter yet mirthless chuckle but he didn't as he had a feeling the bad news isn't over and his intuition never been wrong as he was proven correct when the doctor, he assumed had spoken again;_

" _I don't know how to bring news to you, especially not in your current state but we think you have the right to know especially you are –"_

 _Impatience and dread anticipation, it pooled in his gut._

" _Just spit it out!" He snapped at them._

 _It followed up some sorrowful sigh._

 _He wanted to throw up but held it perfectly._

" _We're sorry but your friend is –"_

 _He finally laughed, a mirthless, broken and hollow one along with a choking sob shook his small form as tears started to cascade his eyes even though his eyes already failed him._

 **XxX**

One years later…

May, 5, 2XXX, 10:05 am [Golden Week]

Private room number 5 door opened, revealing a 16 year old teenager with blond-banged and blank emerald eyes came out as he silently closed the door behind him.

The doctor blinked for a moment in confusion as someone visited room number 5 for no one had visited the patient inside for the whole year as nobody knew the situation of the person inside of the said room as requested except for one that is. She squinted closer to check if her suspicion is correct and she was, once she spotted a very familiar figure of young teenager with dull emerald eyes.

"Ah, Good morning. I see you decided to visit again and I do hope you are comfortable with everything." She greeted him with a brilliant smile even knowing it's a futile attempt.

The teen look startled as he didn't expect someone will talk to him yet he recognized the owner of the voice that called out his attention then he slightly frown as he felt the eyes of some employees are sending daggers behind his back. He stood there for several seconds before deciding it's best to just simply leave the place as he never like it to be here in the beginning. He was simply visiting a very important person in his life and hoping he is doing well but his condition doesn't improve at all even his last visit which saddens him a bit.

He heave an exasperated sigh and walked past where he knows the person greeted him and the direction towards the exit.

She watched his figure slowly disappears as he walked out in the building as soon as the boy is out of sight crude comments started to blurt out from hospital's personnel which irk her because no one in this building understand the boy very well aside of her and some nurses which is quite few and most simply just being their arrogant self.

And so, she loudly give her opinion which will make the others think differently of her and she doesn't give a damn at all not even her profession.

"You no-good slobs should just shut the fuck up and mind your own businesses. That boy you are trying to discriminate have loss those people he cares and now, he is all alone, hating the entire world with its cruelty because we are the real monsters not him so don't judge him when you morons doesn't know him well." _We are the one makes him like that_. She didn't say but she knew they did get her message loud and clear. She scoffed at their flabbergasted expression. Truly a bunch of morons.

With a last glance at private room number five, she get back to her own work and hope everything will be fine in the end for the boy and the patient inside the room.

 **XxX**

After he was done with his business with the hospital, he went to buy some necessities for his own being in an old acquaintance shop not so far from his place. Once the owner have spotted him, he told him - he had almost have a heart attack and make a fuss all over him, saying that he should stay at home and if he needs anything he could just give a call and the old man will bring it to him, free of charge that is. Oh, and the old man who owns the shop was name Itsuki.

But he politely declined the offer no matter how it was tempting to accept it. He was not a beggar and most certainly he will not use the people around him for his favor as he wasn't that invalid. He can take care of himself just fine and that proves he can go out now after that horrible incident one year ago.

He completely ignores the owner's protest when he handed the payment of the things he bought and thanked the old man for his kindness when he is still down and recovering from everything.

Itsuki sigh tiredly as he knew he won't win against the boy was he made up his mind and so he relent. "Fine. In exchange you will let me bring you home and don't bother arguing with me, it's not safe especially in your case. You are lucky nothing bad happened along the way. What if you get mug –?!"

The teen had stopped his ranting before it could get worse as he was already dead tired and want nothing more than to go home and sleep maybe forever includes but he immediately shove away that depressing thought away.

"I understand but just for today, okay?"

He more feels than see the Itsuki give a curt nod and gently ushered him out of the shop while helping out with his necessities.

Pachi.

He abruptly stop in his way home as he heard a familiar sound.

"Hikaru-kun?" Itsuki halted as well.

The boy named Hikaru ignores him as he listen more as he was certain he wasn't imagining things.

And he was right when the familiar sound drifts again.

Pachi.

The sound of the stone hitting a wooden surface is just on his left side so he followed it as if he was being hypnotize by it movements.

Someone is calling for him but everything inconsequential at the moment. All he cares was the reach the end of tunnel and take hold of the nostalgic feeling then his feet finally halted as it reach its designated place.

A match is going on and there's quite a people watching the game by the looks of it. The girl playing the match in front of him is having a hard time and it won't be long –

"…I resign…" She choked out a sob. Frustration and anger evident in her shaking voice as soon as those bitter words escaped in her lips. The owner of the voice sounds familiar to him. Where did he heard it?

"Heh. It's obvious that you don't have a chance after all what can an insei like you do? I'm the great Gokiso, a 7-dan pro and –." His ranting continues on while it fell deep in the ears of everyone in the area. The aura is suffocating but the man didn't notice at all as he keep belittling the inseis. The people around him begun squirming away as they can clearly feel the dark aura is coming from him.

He clenched his fist tightly.

This needed to stop.

He had enough of this nonsense.

"Pathetic and you say brats want to be a pro? How can you if your skill isn't –"

He snaps.

"You are that great? Then, why don't you have a fight with me and if I win you will apologize to everyone you antagonize here because I don't see a 7-dan pro here except for an arrogant man who is bragging his stupid ego."

The girl who loss the match suddenly raise her head up as she knew who is the owner of the voice challenging the 7-dan who humiliates every insei in the vicinity and her eyes widened in recognition of the teen beside her. She was about to say his name but he silently cut her off by looking at her straight in the eyes even if he couldn't –

The message is clear: 'Trust me'

And so she did.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?! Another insei? Or a Pro?"

"No, I'm neither." He gladly take the vacant seat and thanked the girl silently as possible. "And about my name, you are not worth to even know it until you proves me that everyone here is really useless against you."

"Neither?! Are you telling me you haven't played in actual match and you want to challenge a 7-dan pro like me? Are you kidding me?!" He laughed at him as he insulted him. "Even an insei can't do anything against me and you-?"

People started whispering something in between their breaths and he can feel the worried glances of the insei players around him. Especially the girl had loss just now but he paid them no heed as he stare his opponent under his beret that hides mostly of his face.

"Are you done? If you are then hurry up or are you scared to face someone like me?" He mocked Gokiso.

"Why you little! Fine! I'll show you and teach a lesson!" He snarled at him.

At his enraged respond, a knowing smirk spreads at the blond-banged boy though the latter didn't notice except for the girl in his side.

"Quite the opposite to be exact." He muttered under his breath but it seems he heard him as fumed more. He won black and the first one to move.

Pachi.

His eyes softened at the sound and a fond smile appears in his neutral face.

It's been a while since he played like this…

But, this isn't the time to feel nostalgic. There's an arrogant opponent he needs to teach a lesson from belittling the inseis. He must let the idiot understand that rank and title doesn't matter to prove your strength at all as everyone start from below before they climb above.

Pachi.

Pachi.

His opponent is seething in anger and humiliation after a half hour game but at the same time one thought is rising in his head: "His opponent is a monster."

At first his opponent making reckless moves and placing them in the strange places which doesn't make since at all as it seems he wasn't serious at all but after a moment of playing against him. Gokiso realized that he had fallen in a trap and there's no escape at all since he let the enemy bind him with its webs. He made himself fool in front of a teenager no less and haven't played in actual match although the way he holds his stone and form his strategies can surpass a high ranking pro-dan like him, leaving him into nothing but a mere dust.

He tried to save his territory but it's too late and there's nothing can do but to accept his fate…

"…I resign..." He lowered his head in shame. How could he be defeated by a mere teen and the said teen doesn't have any experience in playing go?

Everyone cheered as soon as those words escaped in his mouth and started to congratulate the boy. He thought that he will be able to run away from further humiliation if –

"Where do you think you're going? You haven't apologize yet."

A sharp voice cut his escape despite the attention isn't him anymore instead the boy even so he was focusing his full attention at him and not bothering the people around them.

"Are you trying to run away?" There's a hint of disdain and disgust in his tone.

Gokiso was about to rebuke but his breath hitched when he meet his opponent's eyes. "Y-You're blind?"

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N: I'm not satisfied with the first chapter so I'll probably make up for it in the next one which will be much longer and better than this. But, I do hope you give out your supports via reviews/comments, votes/faves and become a follower. Thank you for reading! Love and cheers to you guys, Till next time!(^_^)**


End file.
